The Switch Up
by RiverIsMelody
Summary: The 11th Doctor is so shy, (most of the time), while his wife River, is very... flirtatious. So why not switch it up? This story is about if River Song were the shy one, and Doctor was the flirtatious one. It was kind of rushed, and so it's a very sloppy story, but I got my point across of a horny Doctor..(Rated M for language and mentions of sex)


Summary – I wrote this based off the british television series, Doctor Who. The 11th Doctor is so shy, (most of the time), while his wife River, is very... flirtatious. So why not switch it up? This story is about if River Song were the shy one, and Doctor was the flirtatious one. It was kind of rushed, and so it's a very sloppy story, but I got my point across of a horny Doctor... so, yeah... Hope you enjoy!

/

The TARDIS engine whirred as it landed. River immediately noticed. She looked up from her journal and peeked out of her cell, "Doctor?" she asked quietly.

After a few minutes, Doctor strutted his way out of the TARDIS. He looked to the guard who was walking towards River's cell and smirked as he started to walk the same way. Doctor laid a hand on his shoulder and got close, "What are _you_ doing here by my wife's storm cage, hmm?" he asked as politely as he could.

The guard jumped, "Who are you! Guards! Guards! We have an uninvited guest here! Guards!" he shouted.

"Aw. You're no fun." Doctor pouted playfully, he pushed him back against the wall so he'd hit his head. The guard quickly crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"D-Doctor what have you done? Why are you here?" River looked at him, standing by the cell bars.

"Honey. I'm home." Doctor smirked, and pulled out his sonic and zapped the bars so she could come out.

"I can't leave, you just saw me last night." River blushed lightly, "Wasn't that enough for you?" she pulled at the sleeve of her shirt uncomfortably.

"No, no, sweetie. It's never enough." Doctor looked at her, "Besides, we didn't get to have any _fun_... If you know what I mean." he raised an eyebrow and backed her up against the wall, "Come on, dear. Take off your clothes. Let me see you." he smiled.

Her blush got impossibly darker, "N-No actually, I'm quite f-fine with them on, thank you." River looked down at the ground, trying every way possible to avoid eye contact.

"Well I'm not." He said teasingly, "Come on, lets do it quick before the guard wakes up." he pulled one of the straps of her shirt down.

"N-No." River flinched away and squirmed away from him.

"You know. Actually he could join in if he'd like to." Doctor grabbed River by the waist, turned her around and picked her up. He held her closely, tightly. So she couldn't get away and he took her inside the TARDIS. He set her down and seductively turned, "So, sweetie..." he ran a finger across her chest, "Shall we go to the bedroom?"

"Uh... uh... um.." River swallowed and shook her head.

"Oh, come on, River. Why can't you just have fun? With me? _Your_ sweetie." Doctor backed her into a chair and leaned close to her. He kissed her neck, then her cheek, and mad his way to her lips. River squirmed uncomfortably underneath him, "Stop squirming." Doctor said, kind of demandingly, he pushed her shirt down off her shoulder again.

"W-What are you doing?" River's face got bright red again.

"You're so sexy, you should show off your body more. Like... how about now, for instance?" Doctor pulled off her shirt.

"Why did you do that!" River squeaked, trying to cover herself, "I'm telling my mother you're violating me!" River protested, reaching for her shirt.

"It wouldn't feel so much like violating if you would just have a little _fun _with your husband." Doctor smirked.

"What do you mean by fun?" River looked at him innocently, "You mean-? Huh! No! That is not fun!" she gasped and looked at him, "I don't want to have babies." she whispered in his ear.

"I do. And lots of em', but you, Miss priss. Need to take off your clothes every once in a while." He said, pulling at her bra. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why can't you just be a sweet husband and hold me like-" River squeaked again, her face turning a darker shade of red than it already was, "You touched my fanny!"

"Correction. I squeezed your ass." Doctor smirked and pulled her in roughly as he kissed her.

She pulled away quickly, "Who does that! No one just goes around touching other peoples fanny's like that! You don't see me walking in and grabbing your fanny, do you? No!"

Doctor smiled, "Would you actually do that?" he turned around.

River got wide eyed, "N-No! No, I-I wouldn't." she looked away from him, embarrassed.

"Loosen up a bit, Melody Pond." Doctor said, then paused. He grinned, "Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"Some water please." River asked, almost beggingly.

"Right. I'll get that right away." Doctor grinned again, then walked into the next room. He got a class and cut open a pill, dumping the white powder into her water. Then walking back out and giving it to her.

River took it quickly and sat back down, she took a drink and looked at him, she choked, "It tastes funny." her nose scrunched and she shook her head in disgust.

"All water tastes like that. Hurry up and drink it."

"Okay, Okay." River looked at him, obeying what he said like she was a dog. She plugged her nose and downed the water.

"Good. Now give that a good ten minutes." Doctor smiled.

"Why, Doctor?" she asked.

"Because then we can have fun!" Doctor smirked, looking back at her.

River got up out of the crash chair about 5 minutes later, sort of feeling dizzy. She swayed as she walked up the stairs, she looked back, "Are you-" she paused and then started to giggle, "Are you coming, sweetie?" she smiled and stumbled up the stairs. She walked into Doctors room and took off her shorts.

Doctor quickly followed, "Yowzah. You got undressed fast." he said approvingly.

"Come sit with me on your- on your bed doctor. We'll have fun. Lots... and lots... and lots-" she started swaying again and stared off into space.

"Melody?" Doctor waved his hand in front of her face.

River snapped out of it and looked at him, "You know what my mummy said? She said strangers- she said that strangers are dangers." she said, with a ring to her voice. She swayed again and passed out.

"Dammit!" Doctor cursed, "I never get to have fun." he pouted and crossed his arms, he sat on the bed and waited for her to wake up.

River woke about an hour later and saw Doctor, laying half asleep on the bed. She looked down at herself, seeing she was only in her bra and underwear she screamed. She scrambled and found handcuffs, locking Doctor to his bed. She scrambled again to get to the corner of the bed.

Doctor jumped and forced himself awake, he tried moving but looked around, realizing he was handcuffed to the bed, his eyes fell on River, "Oh... You kinky bitch."

"You're a- a... a- um... A whore. All you want is to have... um... _fun_!" River said, she made a 'humph' noise as she stood.

"Wait. Don't leave." Doctor begged, "At least stand back a little."

River looked at him, "What? Why?" she backed up.

"Yowzah. I have a sexy wife." Doctor smirked.

River glared at him and walked out of the bedroom, slamming the door.

"River! Wait!" Doctor called for her, "I'm still waiting. You handcuffed me to the bed to have _fun_, Right?" his voice echoed through the room, but there wasn't an answer, "Right?" he gulped.


End file.
